1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift device and an automated high-raised parking system having the lift device, and more particularly to a lift device vertically movable along a lift passage and including a cable member supported and guided by a guide member to suspend opposed terminal ends and longitudinally driven by a lift drive unit, a lift unit connected to one of the ends of the cable member and a balance weight connected to the other end of the cable member and an automated high-raised parking system having such lift device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional lift device of the above-noted type, drive operations of the cable member by the lift drive unit are controlled based only on information relating to a present position of the lift unit in the lift passage.
There occurs, however, gradual elongation in the cable member after its use with heavy loads for an extended period of time. And, such elongation can often be considered as a sign of fatigue or eventual breakage of the cable member. Then, according to the above convention, since the operation of the cable member is controlled based solely on the information concerning a present position of the lift unit in the lift passage, a position of the balance weight will be displaced downwards by an amount corresponding to the amount of the elongation of the cable member. For this reason, there is a risk that the balance weight may accidentally hit a lower end of the lift passage or that with further use of the cable member as it is there may occur an accident of cable breakage. In order to avoid such danger or accident, a maintenance or check operation must be regularly done by a maintenance person.